Mi propio punto de  vista
by Annie-Kagamine
Summary: Esta historia esta escrita en primera persona y pretende mostrar un Len sin lazos con otros  Rin, miku, Akita Neru, Luka, Meiko, Kaito...  y crear una experiencia en la que espero que se puedan sentir identificad@s
1. Extraña sorpresa

Hola, bueno… He creado esta historia para las fans de Len a las que no les gusta verlo emparejado ni con su hermana, ni con Miku o incluso Kaito .

Cap. 1: Extraña sorpresa!

Estábamos aun en verano, yo estaba sentada en mi sitio de siempre al lado de mi mejor amiga, con los cascos puestos escuchando a mi querido Len. Nuestro profesor tardaba mucho en llegar, no me importaba demasiado eran las primeras clases del curso y no nos informarían de nada nuevo, pero, era alarmante pues era un profesor muy puntual. Miraba como mis amigos conversaban, mientras pretendía aparentar que seguía la conversión.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde!-Profesor-

-Traigo una sorpresa!-Profesor-

Eso no me parecía bien pues la última "sorpresa" que obtuvimos fue un examen sorpresa.

El barullo en clase se incrementaba mientras, yo subía el volumen ya poco me podía importar lo que dijese aun así seguí escuchando lo que nos iba a decir.

-Hay un nuevo alumno!-Profesor-

Este lo anuncio con bastante énfasis pero después de haber comprobado que no era un tema de vida o muerte me gire y empecé a dibujar….Me había dejado el dibujo a medias y odiaba hacer eso.

Así que con la música puesta y con lápiz en mano empecé a introducirme en mi mundo de "fantasía"

Estuve así unos cuantos minutos hasta que mi mejor amiga me clavo un codazo para que le prestara atención.

Me quite los cascos y la mire con desinterés.

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunte con indiferencia y arrastrando las vocales-

-Mira al nuevo!-Dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos-

La mire con cara de incredulidad.

-Míralo y punto!-Grito ella-

La verdad cuando ponía ese tono siempre me daba bastante respeto…

Y cuando me digne a mirar hacia la pizarra…

-LEN!-Grite yo, ahora esperando la risa de mis compañeros que no llego a aparecer porque mi grito se fundió entre el barullo.-

El chico estaba recostado de la pared mientras el profesor nos lo presentaba.

Sin duda era el… Ese cabello dorado casi largo recogido parcialmente por una pequeña cola, Esos ojos azules profundos como el océano, su piel color marfil….

Y no era solo eso llevaba el uniforme de Len la camisa blanca con la corbata amarilla y el pantaloncito negro con las rayas amarillas también llevaba calentadores negros en los brazos y piernas, a nadie pareció importarle pues era el chico más hermoso que habíamos visto jamás

Mi corazón estaba a punto de desbocarse, mis ojos brillaban y… Mi mejor amiga me dio un codazo para que dejara contemplar al chico y me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción mezclada con un poco de ironía.

-Tenía razón, verdad? –Dijo en tono burlesco-

-Deberías prestar más atención a clase-Dijo para rematar la frase-

Nada me importaba ahora tan solo que aquel hermoso chico había aparecido y sin duda era el príncipe de cualquier sueño.

Mi mejor amigo me miraba ahora con cara de incredulidad y confusión pues siempre había sido una chica más bien cerrada.

El profesor le pidió que se sentara. Gracias a dios la chica que iba detrás de mi había faltado.

Después de tomar asiento me toco el hombro.

-Hola, me llamo Key- Me dijo mientras me ofrecía la mano-

-Hola me llamo…-Dije yo pero me detuvo-

-Ya sé cómo te llamas!-Me dijo el sonriente y lleno de confianza-

Mi corazón latía más rápido cada segundo.

Me lo quede mirando esos ojos realmente hacían que te derritieras por dentro.

-Señorita, por favor siéntense hacia delante!-Exclamo el profesor-

A regañadientes me gire la clase soltó una risa pero mi compañero de atrás también soltó una risita inocente y dulce al ver mi sonrojo.

Mi corazón latió aun más rápido y mi sonrojo fue a más.

Mi mejor amiga sonrió con autosuficiencia y me toco la frente.

-Realmente estas ardiendo…cuídate de que no te sangre la nariz-Dijo seriamente-

-Baka!-Le dije yo mientras la zarandeaba-

No podía prestar atención a la clase mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, a la siguiente hora tocaba patio y realmente necesitaba aire.

Riiiiiiiiing!-Sonó la campana del recreo-

Gracias a dios dije para mí misma mientras respiraba profundamente con las manos en el pecho.

Pero cuando estaba recogiendo para irme a tomar aire…

Key se arrodillo delante de mí, yo estaba sentada de lateral en la silla.

Me cogió la mano con dulzura.

Mi cara estaba ardiendo y mi corazón latía, a punto de pararse.

Con la otra mano me acaricio la cara y me miro con esos dulces ojos.

-Te amo y he venido a estar contigo…Para siempre-Key-

Mi amiga me pellizco el brazo.

-Para asegurarme de que no estábamos soñando…-Dijo ella-

Las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas se centraban en mi pero poco me importaba porque estaba a punto de perder la conciencia mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Estaba tan roja…Que me mirara con preocupación y acercara su cara para medirme la temperatura de la frente no ayudo demasiado.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería!-Grito el-

-Si…podría morir de una hemorragia nasal-Dijo mi amiga"-

El ignoro el comentario y me cogió de detrás de las rodillas y paso su brazo por debajo de mi cuello.

-Puedo caminar sola…-dije yo en tono algo avergonzado-

-No quiero correr ese riesgo-Dijo él mientras me miraba con picardía-

Sentía el calor de su pecho, su embriagador perfume…

Me llevo a una cama de la enfermería, la enfermera me midió la temperatura.

-Tiene algo de fiebre, déjala descansar un rato y se le pasará-Dijo mientras corría la cortina que separaba las camas de la enfermería.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras cogía mi mano.-

Yo le sonreí para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias a dios…-Len-

Ahora sonreí pero porque estaba muy contenta de que se preocupara por mí.

-Y bien… Porque estás aquí conmigo?-dije yo después de todo la curiosidad me podía-

-No sabes quién soy?-Pregunto algo ofendido a mi parecer-

-Key?-Dije yo algo confusa-

El parecía triste pero alejo rápidamente y dio una vuelta para que viera su atuendo.

-No me reconoces?-Dijo el-

Yo sabía que era imposible que fuera Len…

-Espera un momento!-Dijo mientras salía corriendo-

Me quede dormida…

Alguien estaba zarandeando-me.

-Despierta, por favor-Key-

- Vaya todo había sido un sueño…-dije yo desanimada-

-No tan rápido princesa!-Dijo Key con una sonrisa picara-

-Key!-Dije más animada-

No había sido un sueño!

-Y prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre…-Dijo el-

-Y cuál es?- Dije yo-

Continuara….

Les ha gustado espero que sí. Creo que es la primera de este tipo ^^.

Gracias por leer el Fanfict y espero que me sigan apoyando!


	2. Carmín color melocotón

Cap. 2: Carmín color melocotón

Alguien estaba zarandeandome.

-Despierta, por favor-Key-

- Vaya todo había sido un sueño…-dije yo desanimada-

-No tan rápido princesa!-Dijo Key con una sonrisa picara-

-Key!-Dije más animada-

No había sido un sueño!

-Y prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre…-Dijo el-

-Y cuál es?- Dije yo-

Len se alejo un metro, llevaba una guitarra eléctrica roja.

-Espera vale!-Dijo el sonriente-

Se puso a tocar "Dear" de Len.

(La canto en japonés pero la traduciré para que veáis porque la he escogido.)

Dentro de mi cabeza, puedo escuchar tu voz.

Incluso ahora mi corazón empieza a latir mas fuerte.

En mis recuerdos siempre estas tu.

Y estas sonriendo tiernamente.

Recuerdas?

….

Lo mucho que te amo.

Nunca lo olvidare

Sin importar cuanto cambie por dentro.

Al fin fui capaz.

De decir las palabras que quería que supieras.

Por siempre….Te amare….

Fin canción

Los últimos acordes desaparecían poco a poco.

Mis manos estaban tapando mi boca porque tenía miedo que mis gritos de histeria pudiesen interrumpir la canción.

Cuando acabo la canción se acerco hacia mí, no le dio tiempo a sentarse cuando solté:

-Len-sama!-Dije emocionada, era lo único que podía decir porque mi sorpresa y el nerviosismo del momento parecían no tener fin.-

Key se rió y paso su mano por mi cabello.

-Exactamente-Soltó sonriente entre risas-

Me sonroje y baje la cara.

-No hagas eso, quiero verte!-Dijo replicando-

Me sonroje aun más y me gire hacia otro lado.

Len me cogió de la barbilla y me giro la cara hacia él.

-Len-kun…-Dije yo incapaz de decir nada mas-

El chico rió y se fue acercando.

Y cuando estábamos a punto de… estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro tan solo separados por unos centímetros.

-Perdón, se puede?-Entró sin llamar mi "querida" amiga-

Prácticamente echando la puerta al suelo.

-Oo… Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto sarcástica-

De mis ojos brotaba una mirada homicida y en la de Len, que se había separado de mí a causa del ruido, se notaba exactamente la misma mirada.

-Y para que has venido?-Pregunte yo mientras sacudía mi cabello-

-Para ver si estabas bien!-Dijo ella sonriente-

Pero yo estaba completamente segura de que esa no era la razón.

-Key puedes salir un momento tengo que hablar con…ella-Le dije sonriente aunque se podía ver a leguas mi enfado-

Len salió de allí y mi amiga se acerco a mí.

-Y bien…-Le dije con la esperanza de que me respondiera-

-Todos en clase…Se están preguntando porque tardabais tanto y…se están diciendo cosas que no te gustarían…-Dijo ella algo triste-

La abrace saber que lo había hecho por mi bien me hacia feliz.

-Ahora te toca a ti responder!-Dijo ella-

-Que ha pasado?-Dijo insistente-

Me sorprendí de esa pregunta y además no sabía si se lo podría decir…

-Nada…-Dije yo agudizando el tono sin querer-

-Uno no está a punto de besar a un extraño por nada!-Dijo ella exigiendo una respuesta-

Me gire hacia otro lado, ella no paraba de preguntar y mi respuesta era siempre la misma.

-Nada!-Le decía mientras sonreía-

Eso la enfadaba bastante pero sabía que no me presionaría mucho más.

-Bueno…Cuando quieras te espero en nuestra habitación-Dijo ella mientras salía de allí-

Le sonreí…pero con todas aquellas preguntas me di cuenta de que sabía bastante poco acerca de él.

Len entro en la habitación otra vez.

-Estas bien?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama-

Yo asentí.

-Tengo una pregunta…-Dije yo algo sonrojada-

-Dime, que quieres saber?-Dijo el sonriendo-

-Todo! Quien eres? De dónde vienes? Porque estás aquí?-Dije yo-

-Con que te quiera, no te vale?-Dijo él con una sonrisa y acercándose a mi-

-No me vale!-Replique yo-

-Seguro que no?¿-Dijo él con un tono pícaro-

Se acerco a mí, puso su mano cerca de mi cadera pero aun apoyada en la cama y la otra mano estaba en mi cara.

-No…-Dije yo algo insegura-

Este sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-De verdad?-Dijo él con picardía-

Yo me sonroje y me voltee hacia el otro lado.

-No me hagas eso, Quiero verte!-Dijo él en un tono infantil-

Reí.

-Con que esas tenemos?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-

-Déjalo ya y responde!-Dije yo algo cansada de esperan una respuesta-

Este me cogió de la cintura se me quedo mirando fijamente por más de 2 minutos y finalmente me beso…

Mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-Hagamos un trato…-Dijo él mientras me continuaba mirando a los ojos -

-Un beso por pregunta!-Dijo él, que parecía disfrutar de que me sonrojara.

-Porque estás aquí?¿-Pregunte yo-

-Porque te quiero!-Exclamo el-

-Eso no me val….-No pude acabar la frase-

Me volvió a besar esta vez estuvo más tiempo.

-El precio sube-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía-

Me sonroje, no es que no me gustara que me besara pero… quería que me respondiera.

-Len desde cuando y como es que existes?-Dije yo determinada a obtener mi respuesta-

-Desde siempre, nací así…Como todos?-Sonrió el-

Sabía lo que venía después de la respuesta así que cerré los ojos.

-Sabes… Quizás el próximo no sea en la boca…-Dijo él mientras desplazaba su mano de mi rostro a mi cuello-

Eso fue demasiado…Creo que me desmaye…

Desperté de una especie de golpe.

-Idiota!-Grito alguien, y yo reconocía esa voz-

Me levante rápido de la cama…Fue un sueño?

-Está viva…-Dijo, eso parecía tranquilizarla-

Len vino corriendo hacia mí y puso su mano en mi frente.

Tenía algo de carmín color melocotón en la mano, algo emborronado.

-Le ha bajado algo la temperatura-Dijo mientras me sonreía amablemente-

Yo le sonreí también.

Me lo quede mirando un rato, hasta que mi amiga me saco del trance.

-No te preocupes, ya la llevare yo a la residencia!-Dijo echando al chico-

El puso una cara algo triste, pero enseguida lo disimulo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós-dijo mientras salía de la sala despidiéndose con la mano llena de carmín-

Me toque los labios rememorando aquel sueño.

Cuando separe la mano vi que en los dedos me había quedado el mismo carmín melocotón que a él…

Eso significaba que… No fue un sueño.

Lo más extraño ocurrió cuando me puse la chaqueta, porque en el bolsillo derecho había una nota.

Me debes un beso-Len-

Fin Capitulo:

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto saldrá el siguiente.


	3. Una cita, pero…Donde?

Cap. 3 : Una cita, pero…Donde?

-Adiós-dijo mientras salía de la sala despidiéndose con la mano llena de carmín-

Me toque los labios rememorando aquel sueño.

Cuando separe la mano vi que en los dedos me había quedado el mismo carmín melocotón que a él…

Eso significaba que… No fue un sueño.

Lo más extraño ocurrió cuando me puse la chaqueta, porque en el bolsillo derecho había una nota.

Me debes un beso-Len-

….

Volvía a nuestro piso de la residencia femenina, a veces, no siempre, odiaba aquel internado inglés en medio de ninguna parte…

-Pero gracias a eso he podido conocer a Len-pensé-

Sin darme cuenta solté un chillidito de emoción.

-Idiota!-Dijo mi amiga mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza-

-No chilles tan fuerte-Dijo solemne-

-Pe-Pero…-Dije yo mirándola con los ojos llorosos-

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación dividida claramente en dos apartados, el mío, que tenia posters, figuras y peluches de Len por todas partes y el de ella que estaba forrado de mangas y CD de animes variados.

Ambas dejamos el maletín en el suelo yo me tire directamente encima de mi cama y di un enorme suspiro mientras abrazaba mi almohada con la cara de Len.

Ella se puso el pijama y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-Cuéntame!-Dijo ella mientras sonreía cual niña inocente-

Yo reí y le empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado, estábamos juntas desde los 4 años, sabía que le contase lo que le contase no se lo diría a nadie y que jamás desvelaría uno de mis secretos, era agradable tener a alguien confiable a tu lado en un lugar como un internado, tan triste, oscuro y sobretodo solitario.

Al día siguiente no había clase pero en uno de mis despistes cogí mi uniforme a prisa y me empecé a vestir para ir a las clases.

El uniforme femenino lo diseñamos las dos y lo sometimos a votación estudiantil para substituir el antiguo, que era realmente horrible, en cambio el nuestro estaba basado en los uniformes de lucky star.

Recibí un cojinazo.

-Hoy no toca clase.-Dijo ella con voz aún adormilada-

-Ya lo sé!-Dije yo intentando no quedar tan en ridículo-

-Solo me lo quería poner!-Dije yo subiendo el tono-

Ella volvió a dormir, yo empecé a desayunar unas galletas con algo de leche.

Ding…Dong….

Me levante de la mesa a prisa para abrir la puerta, no quería que la despertasen, tenía muy mal humor en la mañana y si la despertabas en un día libre…Ya te podías dar por muerto.

Len estaba recostado del marco de la puerta.

Hoy llevaba una camiseta marrón algo suelta, un chaleco negro, una corbata amarilla y unos pantalones oscuros.

-Buenos días!-Dijo él mientras me abrazaba-

-buenos días-Dije yo entrecortada por la emoción-

Yo aún no podía parar de decir-me que eso debía ser un sueño.

-Salgamos a divertirnos!-Dijo él mientras mantenía el agarre-

Le mire a los ojos.

-Len, estoy desayunando aun…Puedes esperar un rato?-Dije yo separándome de él-

El asintió y se quedo detrás de la puerta, salí en menos de 1 minuto, ya vestida.

El me vio e intento besarme.

-Len-kun, mi compañera de piso está durmiendo-Dije yo-

-Poco importa-Dijo el prosiguiendo con la acción-

Cuando se separo y se quedo mirándome a los ojos.

-Este no paga la deuda!-Dijo con picardía-

Eso sí consiguió sonrojarme y tras eso lo abrace, él se sorprendió y se sonrojo también.

En cuanto bajamos a la plaza central de la academia.

-Que tienes, planeado hacer?-Me dijo-

Yo le mire intrigada pero enseguida le respondí.

-Eso lo tenias que planear tu! Pero…con estar contigo es suficiente para mi…-Dije yo sonrojada-

Él se me quedo mirando y se poso su mirada sobre mí.

Me volvió a besar más tiempo y con más…pasión?

No me lo creía aún, pero cada vez que lo hacia mi corazón paraba por un instante.

-Este tampoco es suficiente, te pasa por ir provocando!-Dijo él mientras me sonreía-

Yo le sonreí también, De verdad todo eso era real?

-Pues vayamos a mi piso, yo…No tengo compañero-Dijo mientras me miraba con picardía-

Yo me sorprendí…no lo estaría diciendo por eso, verdad?

-Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?-Pregunte yo mientras jugueteaba con el lacito que adornaba el cuello de la camisa del uniforme-

El asintió, me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr.

-Len-sama!-Le grite, me había asustado con esa salida tan veloz-

El volvió a sonreírme, sin duda era tal y como lo había imaginado…esa sonrisa de algún modo te animaba.

Por fin llegamos a su puerta ponía un numero con unas estrellita, el piso estaba en el bloque de habitaciones de chicos… Nunca había pisado esa zona.

-Espera-Dijo mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir el piso-

Yo reí, con algo de nerviosismo me cogía las mangas de la chaqueta, en serio?…Entrar en su piso vacío…Estaba nerviosa.

El me cogió de la mano y entro al piso.

Pero… Para nada era lo que me había imaginado…

La habitación estaba llena de globos, había un escenario pequeño en la habitación con un micro.

-Creías que no tenía nada planeado?-Dijo él, guiñándome un ojo-

Yo reí… de algún modo mente pervertida me había jugado una mala pasada.

Delante del escenario había una grada roja para dos personas.

-Siéntate aquí!-Dijo él escoltándome al sitio-

Yo asentí y deje el bolso en el asiento del lado, del bolso salió un brillo de labios color rojo carmín y sabor a fresa silvestre.

Aproveche y me lo puse en los labios.

Len salió de su habitación en bañador?

Me sorprendí mucho, aunque no por eso dejaba de agradarme la idea.

Era el bañador que lleva en proyect diva, negro con una raya amarilla largo hasta las rodillas.

-He modificado un poco la letra para dedicártela a ti, espero que sepas cual es!-Dijo mientras sonreía-

Encendió un equipo de música y se puso en medio del escenario.

**_*Ai kotoba*_**

**_Por escucharme siempre te estaré_**  
><strong><em>Agradecido<em>**

**_Con esos sentimientos escondidos en mí_**  
><strong><em>Te hice una canción<em>**

**_Trata de mi, trata de ti_**  
><strong><em>Trata de amor, trata de amar<em>**  
><strong><em>Trata de querer, trata de odiar<em>**  
><strong><em>Así que la cantaré de nuevo<em>**

**_Justo ahora te amo_**  
><strong><em>Te amo profundamente<em>**  
><strong><em>De veras que te amo<em>**  
><strong><em>Este idiota te ama<em>**  
><strong><em>Te daré todo mi amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Escucha está canción<em>**  
><strong><em>Ahora que ya he llorado todas mis lágrimas<em>**  
><strong><em>Gracias<em>**

**_Por mi, por ti, por el amor, por amar, por querer, por odiar…_**  
><strong><em>Debería ser suficiente con eso, ¿no crees? (risas)<em>**

**_…._**

**_Me gustas_**  
><strong><em>Bueno, es mentira (risas)<em>**  
><strong><em>Lo cierto es que realmente te amo<em>**  
><strong><em>Jamás podría lastimarte<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero<em>**  
><strong><em>Te amo profundamente<em>**  
><strong><em>"No cantes una canción así"<em>**  
><strong><em>Dijiste mientras sonreías junto a mí<em>**

**_Siempre diré que te amo_**  
><strong><em>Estos sentimientos de amor no paran de crecer<em>**  
><strong><em>Te entregaré todas mis palabras de amor<em>**

Fin canción.

Len bajo del escenario, sonrojado y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo le mire a los ojos con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.

-Len-kun…Te amo-Le dije yo con el corazón desbocado.-

El me miró con sorpresa y me besó en la frente.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices pero, sigue haciéndome tanta ilusión como la primera vez.-Dijo mientras me cogía de las manos-

-No te lo había dicho nunca…-Dije yo algo extrañada-

Fin Capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado (al menos tanto como a mí!)


	4. Traje Punkish para dos!

Cap. 4 Traje Punkish para dos!

-Len-kun…Te amo-Le dije yo con el corazón desbocado.-

El me miró con sorpresa y me besó en la frente.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices pero, sigue haciéndome tanta ilusión como la primera vez.-Dijo mientras me cogía de las manos-

-No te lo había dicho nunca…-Dije yo algo extrañada-

-Me lo decías cada día, no?-dijo el mas extrañado aún-

-Hace dos días que nos conocemos, no?-Dije yo aún sorprendida-

Él rió.

-Todos los días, oías mis canciones y veías mis videos, y todos los días decías que me querías mientras escuchabas mi voz!-Dijo él mientras me abrazaba-

-Pero como lo sab...-Otra vez, no pude acabar mi frase-

Claramente me volvió a besar y puso exactamente la misma mirada que cuando me dijo que me lo había buscado…

Len se separo y me cogió de la mano y jaló de mí para que me levantara del sillón.

-Quiero que veas una cosa, estoy seguro que te gustará!-Dijo mientras sonreía-

Y gracias a mi pervertida mente volvió aquel nerviosismo que me había envuelto momentos atrás.

Len corrió aquella puerta de papel con un cartelito que decía:

No entrar!

Me quede fuera y vi que corría un armario que tenía unas ruedecitas debajo, detrás había una pequeña habitación

-No mires!-Dijo él mientras me ofrecía su mano-

Entre en habitación, él seguía cogiéndome la mano.

-Ya puedes mirar!-Dijo él emocionado-

No podía ser, esa habitación… Allí estaba todo su…..

-Aquí es donde guardo mi vestuario!-Dijo él-

-Supuse que te haría ilus…..-Ahora fue él el que no pudo acabar la frase no porque le estuviera besando, fue porque estaba revisando toda la habitación-

Empezó a reírse, yo lo oí pero hice una mueca de enfado para tapar mi sonrojo.

-No te enfades, si me perdonas me pondré el traje que tú quieras-Dijo él suplicando clemencia-

-De verdad?-Dije yo, mis ojos estaban brillando de la ilusión-

El asintió, yo reí malévolamente en mi interior ahora si me iba a divertir.

-Lo encontré!-Dije yo emocionada-

-Ese?-dijo él extrañado-

Yo asentí.

-Espera fuera, vale?-Dijo él-

Yo volví a asentir, casi no me aguantaba en pie de la ilusión.

-Ya esta!-Dijo él poco emocionado-

Yo entre a verlo.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

Botas negras de cuero hasta por encima de la rodilla, pantalones cortos de cuero, cinturón de metal por encima del pantaloncito, chaleco de cuero negro ajustado y con el pecho abierto.

-Len Punkish!-Dije yo-

El se volvió a reír, yo separe las manos de mi boca, en mis manos había…Sangre?

-Te está sangrando la nariz?-Dijo él incrédulo-

Yo asentí, no sabía que eso pasase en la vida real.

Se empezó a reír.

-No te rías y ayúdame!-Dije yo enojada-

El se acerco a mí.

-Entonces… Quieres que me lo quite-Dijo en tono seductor-

La nariz empezó a sangrarme aun más fuerte.

-Eres una pervertida!-Dijo mientras se reía-

-Eres tu el que esta insinuando…-No acabe la frase, tenía miedo a que me entrara la sangre en la boca-

-Que me desnude delante de tuyo?-Dijo el pícaro-

La nariz me sangro más aún.

-Deja de hacer eso!-Dije yo enojada-

El se seguía riendo.

-Creo que me voy a des…-Me desmaye-

-A ver si funciona…-Dijo con un cubo de agua en la mano-

Me volví a despertar estaba toda mojada y acostada en el sofá rojo delante del escenario.

-Ohh… Gracias a dios que te despertaste-Dijo mientras me daba una toalla-

Yo le sonreí.

Mire hacia abajo después de sentarme, estaba empapada con agua.

-No te desmayes otra vez, vale?-Dijo mientras se reía-

Se me volvió a quedar mirando, yo me sonroje.

-Estas plana…-Me dijo mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro-

-De verdad?-dije mientras sonreía falsamente para ocultar mi enfado-

El asintió y sonrió inocentemente.

-Len… Te importaría… no volver a repetir eso?-Dije yo mas enojada-

Creo que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta pues en ese instante borro la sonrisa de su cara y empezó a balbucear y a hablar rápidamente.

-No… Me refería a eso no es que me disguste, al contrario, me gusta… No quiero decir que si tuvieras más no me agradarías… ME GUSTAS TAL Y COMO ERES!-Dijo el después de soltar aquel monologo lleno de angustia-

Le sonreí y después de eso el suspiro hondo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno… A lo que me refería es que… quizás te quepa algún vestido de Rin de los dúos que cantamos juntos-Dijo él-

Yo asentí, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar llena de agua.

-Ve al baño yo te traeré un vestido o algo….-Dijo mientras me señalaba la dirección hacia el baño-

Al rato…

Toc,toc,toc..

-Te dejo esto delante de la puerta, a menos que quieras que entre…-Dijo el…Espero que en broma-

-Gracias, déjalo hay!-Dije yo enojada-

Cogí el traje que había debajo de la puerta….

-Estás seguro?...No tienes otro?-Dije yo avergonzada-

-No, nada mas…-Dijo el-

A los cinco minutos ya estaba vestida aunque no me atrevía a salir…

Llevaba unas medias negras por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón amarillo, un vestido negro con una pequeña chaqueta blanca con líneas negras por debajo..

Ese no era… El traje pareja del que llevaba Len ahora mismo?

-Sal yaaaa!-Exigía el cual niño pequeño-

-Me da vergüenza, no quiero salir!-Dije yo-

-Pues entrare yo!-Dijo él mientras abría la puerta-

Puso una cara de desagrado.

-Si no te pones las coletas no es justo!-Dijo poniéndome más nerviosa-

Yo reí, que fuera tan infantil le daban un toque agradable.

-Ven, canta conmigo!-Dijo el cogiéndome de la mano-

-No se cantar muy bien…-Dije mientras me separaba de el-

-No importa-Dijo mientras sonreía-

Me llevo al escenario.

-Se que te sabes la canción, empezare yo y cuando quieras canta conmigo!-Dijo amablemente-

**DISCOTEQUE LOVE**

Len:En la tambaleante pista de baile

Ella está ahí, moviéndose al ritmo

Las luces y el baile son

Reflejadas en la esfera disco

Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos

Le sonreí y empecé a cantar al verlo divertirse tanto me dieron ganas de acompañarle.

Un latido, siento que mi corazón late con el ritmo

Tú ya te has clavado en mí

Si pudiera hacer magia, entonces

Detendría a los demás para que no interfirieran

…

No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa

Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de mirarte

Y ahora, he tomado una decisión

Me apurare y me acercare donde estas

Porque esta noche el dj está tocando

Un ritmo muy especial

….

Ambos acabamos exhaustos, no sé si fue por lo rápido que me latía el corazón o porque seguía pensando que aquello era un sueño pero, en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en dejarme llevar por el momento.

Fin capitulo continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y recomiéndeme si les gusto la historia^^


	5. Sabor a fresas

Cap. 5 : Sabor a Fresas.

Ambos acabamos exhaustos, no sé si fue por lo rápido que me latía el corazón o porque seguía pensando que aquello era un sueño pero, en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en dejarme llevar por el momento.

Los dos estábamos sentados en las gradas.

Me acerque a su rostro, el corazón me latía demasiado rápido pero…Poco importaba.

El se sorprendió, no rechazo el beso pero se aparto.

-No es justo!-Dijo él-

Yo me sorprendí bastante.

-Te… Tenía que besar yo!-

Yo reí.

El se levanto de la grada y me cogió la mano, me llevo al borde del escenario que debía estar a medio metro del suelo.

-Aquí está mejor!-Dijo él mientras se sentaba-

Yo estaba bastante intrigada.

-Que estás haciendo ahora?-Dije yo-

El sonrió, se abalanzo sobre mí, seguíamos sentados aunque estábamos más cerca…

El separó su rostro del mío un segundo.

-Fresas…Hoy sabes a fresas.-Dijo él mientras me sonreía-

Yo asentí algo sonrojada.

Él se quedo mirándome, me aparto el cabello del cuello y me lo puso todo de un lado.

-Ahora me gustaría saber… A que sabe tu cuello…-Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente-

Yo enrojecí…

-Pervertido…-Dije yo susurrando-

El se acerco a mi oreja.

-Tú crees?-Dijo susurrando-

Asentí mientras le sonreía.

-Entonces no quieres?-Dijo en un tono triste-

-Lo harías aunque té dijese que no, verdad?-Dije yo, picara mientras le miraba a los ojos-

El sonrió.

-Hola, hermanito!-Dijo una voz que nos paralizo a ambos-

Len bajo corriendo del escenario.

-Rey-kun…Que haces aquí?-Dijo el bastante acelerado-

-Le pedí a Máster-kun si podía venir a instalarme contigo-Dijo él-

-Te vas a quedar aquí?-Dijo Len-

El asintió, era un chico igualito a Len pero con el cabello oscuro y los ojos color miel.

-Yo… Creo que me voy ya…-Dije yo-

-No os habré interrumpido… Verdad?-Dijo el moreno-

-No…Que va… Donde esta mi uniforme?-Dije yo sarcástica y enfadada-

-En el balcón-Dijo Len, enfadado y triste –

Ambos teníamos razón en estar así, era ya la segunda vez que nos interrumpían.

Salí al balcón y suspire hondo.

-Ya van dos, verdad?-Dije mientras descolgaba mi uniforme-

Mire dentro de aquel piso, él y su hermano estaban hablando, parecían llevarse bien aunque Len se veía algo enfadado.

Volví a entrar.

-Deberías avisar antes de aparecer en casa ajena!-Gritaba Len-

El otro chico asentía con un rostro triste aunque en realidad se le veía bastante contento.

Entre al baño y me cambie.

Cogí el traje que me había prestado y me lo lleve para limpiarlo.

-Hasta mañana-Dije yo mientras salía por la puerta-

Len levanto su mano a modo de despedida, tenía un rostro triste.

Baje las escaleras y aviste el piso que ahora tenía las luces encendidas.

Ya era de noche y hacia algo de frió… Eso no me lo esperaba, que se hiciera de noche tan rápido…

En ese momento me acorde de mi mejor amiga que debía estar algo preocupada.

Empezó a llover.

-Lo que me faltaba- Dije mientras miraba al cielo-

De pronto dejo de llover, mire al cielo intrigada.

-Amarillo?-Dije yo más intrigada aún.

-Pretendías que te dejara aquí, sola bajo la lluvia?-Dijo Len-

-Len-Kun!-Dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre él-

Ambos empezamos a reírnos, estábamos los dos mojados… Poco importaba.

Su camisa marrón empezaba a transparentarse...

Mi uniforme tenia los suficientes volantes para que no se transparentase pero aún así...

Me importaba bastante más lo maravilloso que lucía con aquella camisa ahora mojada, que lo empapada que estuviese yo.

Empecé a sonrojarme, él me vio y se río un poco.

Se me quedo mirando a la cara.

-Lo sigues teniendo!-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo volvía a estar intrigada, ladee un poco la cabeza.

Todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando él dio un paso hacia delante.

Me agarró la cadera y tiró de mí, acerco su rostro al mío, lentamente, como si le gustará ver el nerviosismo que tenía en aquel momento, o quizás era que la espera se me hacia interminable.

-Aún saben a fresa-Dijo mientras alejaba lentamente su rostro del mío-

-Me acompañas a casa?-Le pregunté sonriente-

-A eso vengo, Hime-sama-Dijo mientras me cogía de la mano-

Me sonroje un poco….Mucho….

-Esto…Donde está tú residencia…-Dijo él avergonzado-

-Es verdad, eres nuevo….Queda por allí…Lo siento-Le dije yo-

-Porqué?-Dijo él-

-No tuve en consideración que eras nuevo…-Dije yo-

-No pasa nada, no te preocup…..-Dijo él, me supo un poco mal interrumpirle pero….-

-El chico aquel…¿Tu hermano? Se va a quedar aquí?-Dije yo rápidamente-

-Lo siento, no es que sea un estorbo…Pero es que….-Dije yo para intentar reparar aquel impulso que había surgido del enfado que aún sentía-

-Ya, no te preocupes era una broma solo era una visita…Por ahora…-Dijo bajando el tono hacia al final para que no lo oyese-

-Por ahora…-dije yo entristecida-

Ya habíamos llegado al mi residencia.

-Bueno…Aquí es…Te has fijado en el camino…No me gustaría que te fueras a perder-Dije yo algo incomoda porque sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería mi amiga y me obligaría a entrar-

El parecía estar igual…

-Adiós!-Dije y después me acerque a él con gran velocidad le di un beso en la mejilla y cerré la puerta-

En cuanto cerré la puerta suspiré hondo y de fondo se oyó "Adiós"

Me reí, y fui subiendo las escaleras de la residencia hasta dar con la puerta de nuestra habitación, me descolgué la llave de la pulsera (que llevaba para no perderla)y finalmente abrí la puerta, después de estar todo el día fuera y ni siquiera haber llamado.

*Sonaba la musiquita del padrino*

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa…

Alguien encendió la luz, era mi mejor amiga, con una cajita de música en la mano, y un gatito de peluche en la otra.

Al parecer la música procedía de la cajita, mientras yo intentaba no reírme, ella intentó simular un acento italiano.

-Con que volviendo a estas horas…Ni siquiera has llamado-Dijo ella-

En ese momento todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para no reírme no fue suficiente.

-Para!-Dijo gritando-Estaba muy, muy preocupada-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Dije yo, un poco arrepentida de no haberla llamado-

-Te das cuenta de cuantas veces te he llamado yo?-Gritó ella-

-Me has llamado?-Dije yo, que no recordaba ninguna llamada-

-Cuarenta i siete veces te he llamado!-Dijo indignada-

-Lo siento…-Dije yo-

Cogí la puerta del baño y me bañe, después me fui a dormir.

Todo el domingo me vi encerrada en un interrogatorio constante.

Y Finalmente llego el lunes.

Fin cap.

Continuara….


	6. Un poco de envidia

Cap 6: Un poco de envidia.

Todo el domingo me vi encerrada en un interrogatorio constante.

Y Finalmente llego el lunes.

Como toda persona normal, odiaba los lunes aunque claro esta gracias a los últimos sucesos se me hacía mucho menos desagradable…

Entre en clase y habían tres chicas, las más populares supongo o al menos pensaban que lo eran, no prestaron atención a mi entrada así que me senté.

En la pizarra estaba escrito:

Chicos más guapos de la Sta. María:

1-Key

2- -

3- -

4-Frederick

5- Raymond

La lista acababa ahí, al parecer había una votación en curso.

-Decidido!-Dijo Helen-

-Antes de que acabe el curso hare que Key sea mi novio!-Dijo Helen-

Lara y Kelly pusieron mala cara al oír la noticia.

-Pero a nosotras también nos gusta!-Replicaron-

No pude evitar reírme.

-Y tu de que te ríes?-dijo Helen-

-Nada, seguid con vuestra reunión de niños-Dije yo en tono burlón-

-Como si pudieras reconocer a un chico, a ti solo te gustan los muñequitos, no?-Dijo ella ofendida- Es mas... Que mas té da si nosotras somos normales, no como tus amiguitas-

Las otras dos rieron.

-Es más, quiero hacer una apuesta- Dijo ella- A que lo puedo conseguir antes que tú.

-Lo siento, creo que no me apetece-Dije yo, para no dejarla mal.-

-Claro, seguro que no le gustarías ni a tus muñequitos y mucho menos a Key-Helen-

Se oyó un portazo, y entró una chica, era Martha. Martha era una chica enérgica y valiente, llevaba el uniforme modificado, aun así se encargo de comprobar que todos los cambios que había hecho eran "legales". Normalmente se encestaba en protegerme.

"Es que eres muy monaaaa"

Suele decir…

Cuando entró, yo estaba a punto de clavarle un puñetazo a Helen, me detuve cuando entró.

Mi puño se clavó en la pared, justo al lado de su cara.

-Me parece que acepto!-Dije mientras bajaba el puño-

Martha estaba alucinando.

-Bien, que te quieres apostar?-Dijo Helen-

-A mí con que no vuelvas a molestar a nadie me vale!-Dije yo-

-Pues…si gano yo…No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ningún chico, en un año!-Dijo Helen-

Martha intervino entre ambas.

-Parad, que os pasa a vosotras dos?-Dijo Martha-

Nos separamos y cada una se fue a su asiento.

A los cinco minutos todos estábamos en clase incluido Len.

Durante toda la clase Helen y yo estuvimos mandándonos miradas asesinas. Y cuando por fin acabo la hora, me dirija hasta Len que ahora estaba prácticamente en la otra punta de la clase.

-Ahora iba a ir yo a saludarte-Dijo Key mientras sonreia-

Me aseguré de que Helen mirase, lo hacía.

-Da igual, ya estoy aquí-Le sonreí-

Él se sonrojo un poco.

Len seguía en la silla, yo me senté en su regazo, le puse las manos en los hombros.

-Te parece bien?-Le dije yo-

El seguía rojo y después de eso asintió.

-Vale…-Dije yo-

Me fui acercando a sus labios hasta que al final lo besé me quede bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que al separarme me encontrara una Helen con la cara enrojecida de la furia y de la envidia.

-Como te atreves?-Dijo medio muerta de la envidia-

-A qué?-Dije yo, con una sonrisa-

-A besarle!-Dijo ella gritando-

-Que hay de malo en besar a mi N-O-V-I-O?-Dije yo, sin apartar mis ojos de los de Len-

-Tu novio?-dijo ella medio tartamudeando-Pero eso es trampa!.

-Te dije que no quería…Pero como insististe tanto…-Dije yo, un poco malévola-

-Zorra!-Me grito Helen- Cuanto le has pagado?-

Helen corrio hacia a mi y cuando estaba dispuesta a pegarme, Len se levanto y se puso enmedio. Paro el golpe.

-No me gustan las chicas tan agresivas...-Dijo el mientras soltaba su mano-

Helen enrojeció de la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Te odio, no se como podías ni parecerme guapo-Dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de sus "amigas" que la habían dejado atrás al verlo lo mucho que habían dejado en evidencia a su líder-

-Lo siento, te he metido en esto sin que supieras nada...-Dije yo-

Len medio sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada estoy bien.- Dijo Len- Y lo del beso, no me importaría que lo hicieras mas a menudo.

Me reí un poco, pero tuve que volver a mi sitio antes de que el profesor me regañase.

Por fin acabó la clase y cuando fui a hablar con Len, me encontré a mi mejor amigo iniciando un interrogatorio.

-Tengo dos preguntas... Y quiero que me las contestes ahora mismo-dijo mientras adoptaba una posición intimidarte.-

-Me parece bien- Dijo Len-

-Porque te le declaraste el primer día en que llegaste, era una broma?-Dijo en un tono casi tan intimidatoria como su pose-

-Para nada, iba totalmente en serio- Dijo él-

-Y si se puede saber, que hiciste con ella entre las 11 A.M. I las 8 P.M.?-Le dijo-

-Esto..pues...veras...-Dijo Len mientras se iba poniendo rojo-

-Eso es Privado y no tienes derecho a espiarme, Frederick!- Le dije algo enojada-

-Tu que hubieses hecho si me hubieses visto entrando con una chica a mi casa?- Me dijo-

-No lo se, lo mismo que hago siempre, ignorarlo!-Le dije yo enojada-

Frederick era uno de los chicos mas guapos del Instituto, y siempre llevaba a alguna chica a su casa, mi mejor amiga le odia piensa que solo esta a mi lado para ver cuando se podrá aprovechar de mi. Yo sabia que no era cierto, aunque ya había intentado ligarme alguna vez yo ya le había dicho que no y gracias a eso era por lo que podíamos ser tan buenos amigos.

-Pues lo siento pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo-dijo Frederick-

Frederick se quedo mirando a Len, se acercó y le dijo:

-Oye, Key...Dime que talla de sujetador usa?-Dijo completamente despreocupado-

-Frederick, acaso eres imbécil!-Le dije yo mientras estaba totalmente roja-

-No bueno...Es curiosidad científica...-Dijo él como si eso le valiera de escusa-

-Lo que es un curiosidad de un pervertido!- Dije yo-

-Bueno en fin...Aunque no me lo vayas a decir... Me caes bien tenemos que hacerte una fiesta, trae algún amigo o algo...-Dijo mientras salia de clase- El viernes en tu casa, yo me encargo de todo, Nada de alcohol, lo prometo.

En cuanto Frederick salió de clase Len tentó un poco mi manga yo me acerque y él aprovecho para besarme.-

-Eres miá, vale?- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

Aunque la semana fue muy emocionante, me parece que lo mejor seria pasar directamente a la fiesta.

Fin del cap. Continuará...

Lo siento por la espera, gracias por seguir apoyándome... Dejen sus reviews.


End file.
